


Inside our hearts

by AOTpainlol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTpainlol/pseuds/AOTpainlol
Summary: Ymir is a simple henchwoman, she does her job well and never fails.But maybe this time she will.--AU where Historia is queen and Ymir a henchwoman.Fate will bring them together.Titans do not exist in this world.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38
Collections: Angsty AoT Fics, Attack on Titan





	1. Best of all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a gxg fanfiction.  
> It will take a few chapters to finish.  
> Hope you enjoy it hehe.

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Bertolt whispered. Ymir just rolled with her eyes. Why did he even come if he was going to freak out like this? "Calm down Bertolt, you don't want to make mama angry right?" A blonde appeared out of the ceiling. "Don't call me that!" Ymir said as she helped him out. "Reiner!" Bertolt was glad he arrived, Ymir was a scary woman with little patience. "Where were you? I almost got caught by a guard!" Bertolt asked. "Just took a look where the queen was-" He couldn't finish his sentence. "Is that the guard who almost- you're ruthless." Reiner didn't need to ask who killed the poor man. The popular cut through the throat was like Ymirs signature. "Don't act as if we don't do this everyday." Ymir hissed. "Compared to the other missions we had, this one is easy, and we will earn ten times more than the usual. Gotta kill whoever needs to be killed." Her words were cold but true. This was their everyday life, ever since they were taken in by their papa, or more like their boss. Bertolt didn't say anything, he preferred to stay in the background and Reiner just sighed, he knew Ymir was right, she was always right. "Tch." Ymir clicked with her tongue, visually annoyed. "Let's wait untill the ceremony is over." Reiner nodded in agreement. "Everyone will be busy with the celebration, we can sneak out later in the night." Bertolt also agreed in silence, not that he could disagree anyway.

The conversation ended and they moved in silence to a corner in the cramped room. It was full with old paintings, gifts.. basically stuff that wasn't usefull. "Woah! With all the stuff in here, we could start a new life!" Bertolt whispered. "Leaving papa? Count yourself dead." Reiner said in a stern way. Not that he was scared of papa, he didn't want anything to happen to Bertolt. He wouldn't say that out loud though. Bertolt didn't say anything back, he knew they would be stuck forever in this endless killing. "By the way Reiner, you were saying something about the Queen?" Ymir wasn't interested in the queen but she needed information. "Ah, yes, I wanted to have a good look how she looked like." Ymir clicked with her tongue again. "It's not that hard to spot a blonde with a crown on her head." Reiner laughed nervously. "I just wanted to confirm something." Bertolt got interested too. "What did you want to confirm?" He asked. "I always had heard that the queen looked like a real Goddess, wanted to see it with my own eyes." Ymir didn't take him serious. "You'll be able to look at her as much as you want to after tonight, don't act reckless again." Bertolt ignored what she had said. "And? How did she look like?" He had heard the rumors too, apparently, the queen was blessed by the Gods themselves. "She really looked like one." Reiner whispered. The sudden change in his voice made Ymir look up from the place she was sitting. Reiner was probably just exaggerating.

\--

Time flew faster by than they thought, the sun was under, the ceremony ended and the guest were celebrating. "She must be already in her room." Ymir whispered as she stood up. "Yeah, I think so too, let's start." Ymir nodded, and looked at Bertolt signing him to give the small bottle. "You sure this works?" Reiner asked. "I tested it on several people, it works perfectly." Ymir was satisfied, even if Bertolt wasn't the perfect partner in crime, he was useful. "Bertolt stay here, Reiner, get dressed in the clothes of that guard." Ymir ordered. "What about you Ymir?" Bertolt asked as he sat down on a chest. "I am going to wear this dirty dress, I'll look like a maid." Ymir said as she unwrapped a filthy dress out of her bag. "Great, let's go. See you later Bertolt." Reiner said as he turned around. "Be careful!" Bertolt said before the door closed. 

\--

"Walk a little behind me." Ymir whispered. She was holding a few pillows in her hands. "Is that decoration to your costume?" Reiner teased. Ymir didn't answer, she was busy thinking. "Down the stairs at the end of the hall should be her room." Reiner wasn't suprised, she sure knew how to do her job, she was the best at it. They didn't pass anyone while making their way to the room. "Ymir there are two guards in front of the door." Reiner whispered. "Try to get rid of one of them, I'll hande the rest." 

"The queen said she didn't wanted to be disturbed tonight." One of the guards said as both of them blocked the entrance. "Oh my, how can she say that when I didn't change her pillows yet." Ymir faked feminine tone. The guard at the right that hadn't spoken yet looked at the other. "The queen shouldn't sleep on dirty pillows." The other guard nodded. "I didn't think you could use that brain of yours, make place for the maid." Both of them opened the doors and closed it after Ymir entered the room. Reiner made his way to the guards after Ymir got out of sight. "How dare she forget such a thing." The guard at the right mumbeled. "As if you sleep on clean pillows everynight." The guard looked offended. "What do you mean by that horseface!" Both of them were facing each other now. "You smell like a pig!" Before a fight could've started Reiner stopped the two. "Guards! I need someone to come with me, I think someone uninvited is wandering around the castle. The right guard moved without thinking but the other one stopped him. "Hey Eren, doesn't he look suspicious?" The guard who's apparently called Eren turned around. "He is one of our guards Jean- ah you don't want to be alone because you're too weak to protect the queen I guess ? HA-" Reiner cleared his throat. "Take this serious please, someone might be plotting something!" The guard called Eren nodded and followed Reiner.

\--

Ymir was in the room, but there wasn't anyone inside. Maybe the queen was insde the bathroom. Ymir didn't have any time to think, she had to take action. As soon as the queen enters the room, she would force her to drink what Bertolt gave her earlier.. or she could pour it in the fancy mug that was placed next to the bed. She didn't think twice, this was definitely the best option. Right after she poured it in the mug, Ymir heard a door open. "I told the guards to let no one in, what is up with those two?" The blonde sighed as she furrowed her eyebrows. Ymir bowed the moment she turned around. "Please forgive them my queen, I needed to-" she got cut off. "It is fine, I was actually starting to feel lonely." The queen said as she sat down on her bed. Ymir was still bowing. "Would you like some tea my queen?" There was no answer, instead the queen reached out to the bowing maid, and touched her brown hair. "Are you new? Stop bowing please, your neck must hurt." The sudden touch made Ymir flich and without thinking she grabbed her arm. After realizing what she had done, she bowed again. "Forgive me my queen, I was suprised!" Ymir pleaded. But the queen didn't respond, instead she gently grabbed Ymirs face and made her look up. This was the first time Ymir got to see her face. Indeed, she was beautiful, maybe even a real Goddess. Her blue eyes had Ymirs reflection in it. "Too close." Ymir thought. The queen just smiled, there was a sad look on her face. 

"Did you also have a rough childhood?" Ymir didn't understand why she would care, for a moment she had forgotten all her worries and experienced a touch from heaven. "My queen, please don't worry about someone worthless like me. Drink your tea before it gets cold." The blonde nodded. "Alright then, if that pleases you." She took the mug and took a sip of it. Ymir smirked, everything was going as she had planned. "Hmm, this tastes different than normal." Ymir smiled. "A gift from a guest, don't worry it won't damage your health." The blonde finished it and layed on her back. "Ah, I hate the gifts from the guests." She mumbeled. "They're never sincere,most of them don't even know who I am! Or what I like.." She yawned. "Are you getting sleepy my queen?" Ymir asked. "Probably.. as always.." Not even after a few seconds, she fell asleep. "Just as I expected, great job Bertolt." Ymir whispered. The only thing that was in her way now was the guard, she trusted Reiner so she was sure he succeeded. And she was right, when she knocked on the door, only one guard opened it. "You must be tired standing here all the time." Ymir whispered. "Not really." The guard said. "Ah okay, I guess you don't want to drink special tea given by the queen.." The guard straightened his back. "Of- yes I would!" Ymir smiled. "Very well." She disappeared behind the door again and came back with a mug in her hand. "Here you go." The guard drank it all. "It has a special taste." He said. "Yes, the queen said that too.."

After dragging his body in the room, he placed the guard on the bed of the queen and waited for Reiner.

She didn't have to wait too long before Reiner had came back. "Expected nothing less from you." Ymir smiled. "Same thing for you." They wrapped the queen up in a blanket and dragged her to the small room. When they arrived, Ymir saw the other guard tied down against the wall. "Let's get going before anyone sees us." 

\---

"Ymir? Do you want to be my maid again?"


	2. Missing

Reiner entered the dusty and almost empty room. There was only a round table and two chairs placed next to the small and only window in the room. It was a cheap place that they had rented. It was ideal because the owner wasn't really curious like the others.

"Is she still asleep?" He asked the tall woman who was leaning against the wall.

"Yes." 

Reiner gulped and moved his eyes to a certain male who was sitting on one of the chairs. Bertolt looked like a mess, probably scared, as he should be. If something was wrong with the queen, it would be his end. The woman clicked her tongue and finally looked up.

"Bertolt. Why isn't she waking up?" Ymir asked with a calm and gentle voice.

Bertolt didn't dare to look her straight in the eyes and kept his head low while keeping his eyes shut. The sound of footsteps approaching his way made him shiver. When it stopped, he opened his eyes again. There were two brown boots in front of him. Ymir firmy grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"Look at me when I talk." She hissed.

"Ymir- I promise you! She's going to wake up soon-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a dagger against his throat.

"She better does." Ymir snapped.

Reiner wanted to interfere but instead he just lowered his head and stared at the ground. He knew there was nothing that could stop Ymir now. When Bertolt wanted to speak, a loud thud came from the locked room. Ymir put her dagger away and smiled. She grabbed Bertolts shoulder.

"Good job Bertolt."

She made her way back to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall again. Reiner hesitated before speaking but he really wanted to see the queen in the other room.

"Ymir, shouldn't we take a look if she's okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Ymir hummed. "Whatever."

After getting her permission Reiner unlocked the door and stepped inside the dark room. To his surprise the queen was standing in a corner, with a broom in her hands.

"Don't! Don't come near me!" She yelled.

Reiner couldn't really see what kind of expression she was making, but her voice told him enough to know how scared she was. He pitied the blonde, but he had to put his feelings aside. He sighed and made his way towards the scared woman. As soon as he came closer she tried to hit him with the broom. It was easy for Reiner to grab it with just one hand.

"What do you want? You'll regret this!" She cried out as she fell onto her knees. 

Reiner furrowed his eyebrows and kneeled down. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he didn't. Instead he grabbed her arm and made her stand up. Surprisingly, it looked as if she had already given up and didn't resist against his actions. Reiner dragged her out of the room.

"She's okay." He said.

Bertolts head snapped up, he was relieved that she was okay, it would've been his end if she wasn't. When he saw the queen, his heart broke at the sight. She looked scared and was sobbing quietly. Meanwhile, Ymir didn't care to look up. A loud gasp left the queens mouth when she spotted the brown haired female.

"Maid! Did they capture you too?"

Somehow, the queens innocence took Ymirs attention.

She lifted her head up and smirked. "What do you mean, my queen?"

Ymir pushed herself off the wall and walked slowly towards the girl who was still held by Reiner. When their bodies were just a few inches apart, she bended a little over and whispered in her ear: "How could I capture myself." The queens face described pure shock. She looked as if her greatest friend had betrayed her.

"You- you!-" before she could even say something, Ymir signaled Reiner to bring her back to the room.

Reiner pushed the girl back inside and locked the door. There was a moment of silence.

"Ymir.. when does the cart arrive?" Bertolt asked.

"Soon." Ymir replied shortly, sighing.

"Is the man that you hired trustworthy?" Reiner asked.

"Yes." Another short reply.

The two males had gotten the message: "Don't disturb me." 

\--

"How did I ever assign you two block heads to protect to queen?!" Hanji yelled.

Jean and eren gulped, both of them knew their heads would be chopped off by tomorrow morning. A loud sigh escaped Hanji's lips.

"O- okay! I.. ehh okay!" Hanji mumbled. "The king will arrive in two weeks, till then... you- you get a second chance! Okay? Just bring her back before the king arrives!" She yelled as she walked out of the room.

Jean and Eren looked at each other.

"Our heads.. won't be chopped off?" Jean asked with a relieved face.

"We got a second chance!" Eren yelled.

Jean smacked Erens head. "Shut up! I don't want to hear you right now! All of this happened because you left me alone!"

Eren grabbed him by the collar. "Shut up ugly!" And both of them started bickering again.

\--

Hanji thought she had everything under control. "Ah ah! Levi! How is your day going?" She asked the male as she closed the door behind her.

"The queen is missing?" Levi asked, ignoring her poor attempt to hide the situation.

"What? Nooo- hahaha... Levi help me! She's missing!" Hanji yelled.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's missing and you want to send those two to get her back?"

"But they have seen the faces of the abductors!" 

Levi remained calm, there was a moment of silence.

"We can't let anyone know about this, at least no one outside of the castle. Or you'll end up dead too." 

Hanji nodded firmly.

"I know someone who can join them, a professional." Levi sighed. 

Hanji's eyes widened, she grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Levi! Thank you!" Hanji cried out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it.  
> As you can see, I'm trying too change the structure of the text.   
> Can you let me know if it's better like this?  
> Bye xo


	3. Goodnight

The sun was setting when the cart had finally arrived.

"At last." Ymir mumbled as she walked towards the hooded figure.

"It took you long enough."

"Glad to see you again too, Ymir." The woman said without bothering to look next to her.

"Annie." Ymir sighed. "I don't have time for such things."

The figure called Annie took her hood off. "Let's get going then."

Ymir smiled and turned around. "Reiner! Bertolt!"

Both of them came outside, carrying the queen. They had her drink the special liquid again, it would be a pain in the ass to carry around a screaming girl.

"Place her inside and don't forget to tie her hands." Ymir ordered.

Reiner and Bertolt nodded. The brunette took a seat next to Annie, the blonde didn't give Ymir any attention.

"We're done Ymir!" Bertolt yelled from the back.

"You heard him Annie." 

Annie hit the two horses and the cart started moving. They had a month to arrive to the location, which was more than enough. They didn't even need a whole month to arrive, two weeks should be enough. It was silent at the beginning of the ride, the two women didn't exchange any words. Despite the silence, it wasn't uncomfortable. Ymir was enjoying the pretty sunset and without realizing, a gentle smile appeared on her face. Meanwhile Annie was focused on riding the cart, not showing off a specific emotion on her face. Although she kept stealing glances from the brunette next to her.

"Am I that beautiful?" Ymir asked with a smirk on her face.

"Tch." Annie rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit."

Ymir let out a laugh. "What did you expect ?"

An uninvited smile appeared on Annie's face. "I thought you'd be at least a little more mature." She answered.

"Hmmm, don't you like childish women?" Ymir leaned a little over.

"Stop talking, you're annoying."

"Annie that hurts." Ymir faked a sad face. "Well, I expected that from someone ruthless like you." She sighed.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm moving to the back, I'll send someone else to sit next to you." Ymir said as she stood up and lifted the curtain behind her.

"Bertolt, sit outside." She ordered as she sat down next to the sleeping blonde.

Reiner scratched his head. "You hired a woman?" He asked.

"Someone good at her job, got a problem with that?"

"No- of course not. You don't see often women riding a cart."

"Whatever.. when will she wake up?" Ymir poked the sleeping girl.

"Soon." 

\--

"I hope this place isn't too filthy for you." Bertolt asked.

The queen didn't answer but nodded and sat down on the bed. Bertolt didn't really know what to say, what can he say to someone they had kidnapped? He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.

"This place is huge." He said.

"It was my grandfather's place." Annie said when she entered the room. "I usually don't take a break but the horses couldn't go on anymore."

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Ymir cooed.

"I want a higher pay." Annie said without hesitating.

"What are we eating. I am hungry. " Ymir asked, hoping to change the subject.

\--

The queen was looking through the window. She could easily escape, but they were located in the middle of a forest. She had no idea where she was and what was going to happen with her.

"Just when I thought I was going to live freely." She sighed.

A knock on the door interrupted her daydreaming.

"Food." Ymir placed a plate with roasted duck on the small table. "Reiner hunted it."

Krista didn't bother to move, even though she was starving. The last time she ate was yesterday evening, after the ceremony. It's been a day since then.

"You're not hungry?" Ymir asked.

Krista kept ignoring her.

"Can I have it."

"No!"

"Ohh, you can talk?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Krista stood up and walked towards Ymir who was standing next to the table.

"I'll eat it." She hissed.

"You're so scary." Ymir said in a monotone tone.

Krista adjusted her dress and sat down, she couldn't start eating since Ymir was intensely staring at her.

"Are you going to stand there the whole day?" Krista questioned.

Ymir leaned against the wall. "Yes."

The queen just sighed and started eating her duck. To her surprise it actually tasted good and her eyes squinted when she started smiling unconsciously.

Ymir who was observing the queen, noticed it.

"Is it that good?" She teased.

Krista's eyes shot open and tried to look angry by furrowing her eyebrows. Which looked funny because she had by nature, always a soft expression. Ymir leaned over to get a closer look on her face. The sudden move made the queen shut her eyes. 

"You sure got a pretty face." She said as she leaned against the wall again.

"Is that why you're going to sell me?" Krista asked.

Ymir let out a loud laugh. "What?" 

The queen looked serious about her question and Ymir straightened her back as she cleared her throat.

"Actually, I have no idea what will happen to you. I'm only doing what was asked from me." She finally answered.

Krista's face didn't really hint how she felt like, Ymir thought she probably felt horrible and had somehow some sympathy for her.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Ymir assured, although she wasn't sure herself.

"It doesn't matter." Krista breathed out.

Ymir wasn't sure if she was acting tough or if she really didn't care. Is this careless girl the queen? 

"Uhh, Right.." Ymir scratched her head.

"I'm finished." Krista said as she shoved the plate towards Ymir.

"Right.. I'll be bringing this back." Ymir mumbled and took the plate with her when she left the room.

"That girl is so weird." Ymir sighed as she threw the plate next to the other dirty dishes.

"The queen?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah-"

"You don't expect that the dishes are going to clean themselves up, right?" Annie asked.

"Ahh haha! Of course not! We have Bertolt for that." Ymir smiled.

Reiner snickered as he side eyed the brown haired male who silently sighed and walked towards the dirty dishes.

"Reiner you should help him out." Ymir smiled while she gave him an evil wink.

"Of course." Reiner mumbled while walking towards the sink.

When Ymir turned around, Annie had already left the kitchen. She assumed that the blonde went up to her room and Ymir decided to pay her a private visit. When she stood in front of the closed door she sighed. 

"I know I should let this go but.." Ymir whispered and finally knocked on the door.

"Annie? You can't be already sleeping."

She hesitated to knock again, she knew the blonde was stubborn, she always has been. Ymir started walking away when she understood that she wasn't welcome. Ymir just wanted to have a small conversation with her old friend, like the old times. When they were children, they used to be inseparable but now.. they don't even know if the other one is alive or not. 

While walking to her own room, she noticed a figure in front of the huge window that allowed the moonlight to shine inside. Recognizing the blonde, she wondered if she should take a look.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" She mocked. 

The blonde didn't need to turn around to know who was talking. 

"Will you jump with me?" She shortly asked.

Ymir didn't expect this, an awkward wave hit her. 

"I don't think I will." Ymir sighed. "I still have many things to do in this absurd life."

The blonde turned around, the moonlight reflecting on her blue eyes. "Capturing other queens?" 

Ymir laughed, softly. "No, I still need to see the Northern lights." 

"Auroras?" 

"Is that what they're called?" 

"Yes, I have never seen them too." 

Ymir looked up to the starry sky. "I've never been able to read, but the drawings that I've seen in books were enough to attract me." 

The blonde didn't speak and both of them enjoyed the silence.

"Why don't you run away?" Ymir asked.

"You will catch me anyway." 

Ymir snickered. "Aren't you scared of what will happen to you?" 

"Not really, I always had to follow people around, just like right now. I am used to it." 

Ymir pitied the blonde, she looked as if she really didn't care. Was this just an act, or was she really a miserable soul? 

"Isn't there anything in this world that.. excites you?" She asked.

"Hmm." The blonde had to think for a while before answering. "I want to see the Northern lights." She smiled.

Something warm started to build up in Ymirs chest. "Don't steal my dreams brat."

"Don't call me that!" The blonde pursed her lips.

"Ah, my bad. Please forgive me queen Krista." Ymir bowed.

"Historia." 

"Hmm?" 

"My real name is Historia." The blonde said. 

"It's.. not Krista?" Ymir asked.

"I had to follow people my entire life, they decided who I was. Once I was an orphan and now a queen-" 

Realizing that she had told Ymir too much, she covered her mouth and looked the other way.

Ymir was suprised with the information, but didn't really care. Although she got a little more interested in Historia's past life. Noticing the regretful look on the blondes face, Ymir grabbed her hand that was covering her mouth and smiled. It was a genuine smile.

"And my name is Ymir, pleased to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine." Historia answered with a soft smile.

Both of them stood there under the shining moonlight, just staring at each other, untill the moment was broken by someone who cleared their throat. 

"I don't know what's happening but to let her out of her room like this isn't very clever of you, Ymir." Annie said, and as always she wasn't showing an emotion.

"You were not sleeping?" Ymir asked as she distanced herself from the queen.

"Your irritating conversation woke me up, thank you." 

Ymir scratched her head. "Ehh.." 

"Queen, you should return to your room. And don't leave without permission." Annie ordered. 

Historia didn't really give an answer but slowly, she started to walk awaty from the window. Before getting too far away, Ymir grabbed her arm and pulled the queen towards her and whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear what she said.

"Goodnight, Queen Historia." 

Historia looked away, not knowing how to react.

"Goodnight Ymir." And left the two alone.

After the queen disappeared in her room, Annie looked at Ymir. "Do you have a thing for blondes?" She asked.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Ymir questioned as if she didn't understand Annie's question.

"Forget it. Go to sleep, it's late." Annie sighed.

"Your wish is my command." Ymir smiled and started walking to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ymir.."

\--

Sometimes, I find myself longing for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> Btw, I'm actually searching for someone to help me lmao  
> It's nothing special but I need someone to control the finished chapter before I share it.  
> It would be nice if you could help me hehe.  
> And I'd rather have someone who's an English native speaker.  
> If you're interested, let me know through twitter or here idk ?  
> Bybye
> 
> Twiter: s0fzty


	4. Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I know it's been a while since my last update, I've been a little unmotivated lately.  
> But I'll try to update this story once or twice a week. Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo

"She's weird don't you think?" Eren whispered to Jean. 

Both of them were riding behind the mysterious woman, someone Levi introduced this morning. A gorgeous blonde but she had a manly aura which made the two guards shiver.

"Shut up, ugly." Jean hissed back.

He was feeling anxious, scared to get his head chopped off if they couldn't bring the queen back. This is their only chance, and Jean was definitely going to get the queen back.

The blonde woman started to slow down her horse and got between them.

"So we only know how the abductors look like? And nothing else?" The woman asked.

The hideous bowl cut looked somehow, charming on her. 

"Yeah.." Eren answered a little unsure while he scratched the back of his head.

He gave Jean a glance but the male didn't look like he could talk right now.

"Well.. uhh, I heard you were one of the best.. so it won't be a problem, right?" Eren asked.

The blonde gave Eren a firm nod. "I already have an idea where they might be going."

Eren and Jean's eyes shot wide open. They gave each other an impressed but also a terrified look.

"You.. already know?" Eren asked again.

"Yes, I never make mistakes."

"How can you be so sure?" Jean asked, a little frustrated. How could she already know!?

"I used to .. I have my connections."

Again, the two guards gave each other an unsure look. Hange had said that the woman was famous for catching people on the run, and she was even recommended by Levi. They were lucky to have a skilled person like her.

"Let's rest for a little, we've been riding all day. I know a place where we can stay." She said as she got ahead.

Jean and Eren didn't say anything, they just followed the blonde. After riding for a while, they finally arrived to an inn that looked pretty luxurious.

"Is it smart to spend the given money on things like this? There is a smaller inn, a little further." Jean complained.

"We won't have to pay, someone I know owns the place." She said as she got inside. 

Eren and Jean followed her. The inn was sure not for the poor. The two guards were stunned by the luxurious inn. They gulped when a few women in the corner started whispering things and giggled when the guards looked over their way. Eren wasn't sure what to do, he flashed a quick smile and heard the giggles again. Jean didn't look fond of it and turned towards the blonde, who was leaning against a red sofa. The awkward atmosphere dissapeared when a man entered the room. His dark skin was the first thing to notice. 

"Onyankopon!"

"Yelena! What brings you here?"

The two started talking, leaving the other two on their own. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Yelena turned around and signaled the confused men to follow her.

"The owner is an old companion of me." She said as she pointed at the door at the end of the hall.

"This fancy place is full right now, so you'll have to share a room, but it's a spacious one." 

Eren and Jean nodded and walked inside. Indeed the room was spacious, probably bigger than their own place, but there was one problem though.

"I am not sharing a bed with you!" Jean yelled while he was defending the bed.

"Jean don't act like a child! Just get over with it!" Eren yelled from the other side of the bed.

"No get off! You stink!"

"Me? I washed myself just this morning! I don't smell!" Eren defended himself while he sniffed around.

Jean sighed loudly and threw himself on the bed.

"Whatever, just don't touch me."

Eren smiled and started undressing himself. When Jean heard the rustling he looked over to Eren. As soon as he saw Eren's naked chest he looked to the other side, feeling a warmth covering his cheeks. 

"Why are you getting naked like that!?" Jean shouted.

Eren looked visibly confused and covered his nipples in embarrassment.

"Uh.. we're both males though." He said with his eyebrow tilted up.

"Doesn't matter!" Jean shouted before leaving the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Eren whispered to himself, but shrugged it off and continued undressing himself.

\--

Jean finally returned to the room after having a small talk with the owner called Onyankopon. He tried to get a little information about Yelena out of him. But nothing useful came out. He only learned that she has a weird fascination with monkeys. Which wasn't useful at all.

"I am suspicious of that woman, everyone just keeps telling me how amazing she is, but I have a feeling that she isn't all of that.

What do you think- Eren.." Jean sighed when he looked at the sleeping male. A small smile appeared on his face.

He turned around and decided to get undressed too. After throwing his clothes on a chair, he slowly crawled into the bed, trying not to wake the other male up. Of course, he decided to lay far from Eren. It would be weird otherwise. And all because of that stupid punk, he had to lay at the very side of the bed. While getting mad at the sleeping Eren who had done nothing wrong, the devil himself turned around. Jean held his breath in and closed his eyes quickly, he peaked a little at the sleeping male next to him.

"He doesn't look so embarrassing when he's sleeping I guess." 

  
Jean came unconsciously closer to Eren's face, and just stared at him untill he fell asleep too.

"He really took a bath." Was what Jean thought before closing his eyes, facing the dark haired male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week more about Historias past xoxo


End file.
